Project Summary for the RCMAR CHIME Analysis Core The primary mission of the CHIME analysis core (AnC) is to provide data collection and analysis support to RCMAR Scientists and to promote new lines of investigation that will address our theme of ?Developing, Adapting and Evaluating Interventions to Improve the Health of Minority Elders?, which incorporates elements of two of the RFA areas of scientific focus: i) research aimed at understanding and modifying organizational or individual behaviors associated with positive and negative health outcomes in later life, including organizational and individual interventions in the health care system, and ii) research on factors that affect population aging, as well as the consequences of population aging.The three specific aims of the AnC are to: 1) Provide comprehensive methodological and statistical support to CHIME RCMAR Scientists including qualitative data methods (e.g., focus groups and cognitive interviews) and quantitative data methods for developing, implementing, analyzing, and disseminating organizational and individual behavioral interventions, 2) Provide exposure to state-of-the-science analytic methods and approaches for the analysis of secondary data to understand factors that affect population aging, particularly for minorities, 3) Assist RCMAR Scientists with use or modification of existing measures, or developing new behavioral or social measurement tools for use in mid- life or elderly populations, particularly those of low socio-economic status or other societal disadvantages. The AnC will connect RCMAR Scientists with the new Methods Centers at the RAND Pardee Graduate School, the online UCSF Implementation Science Curriculum, and a qualitative data analysis course led by AnC co- director Dr. Gery Ryan; each of which will support the development of research addressing both focus areas (i) and (ii). In addition, the AnC will provide support to all RCMAR Scientists in addressing identified measurement and methods issues, by matching Core and/or consulting faculty with RCMAR Scientists based on the specific methodologic expertise of the faculty and the needs of the pilot studies. The AnC will also provide assistance with data management and statistical and programming support as needed, in order to facilitate high-quality research adressing the Center theme.